


Un cambio de planes

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anmbientado en el capítulo 11x22, Chuck no está dispuesto a disculparse con su hijo, Dean nostálgico por Cas, Dean y Lucifer tienen algunas similitudes que los unen, Lucifer no se lleva bien con su Padre, Lucifer poseyendo a Castiel, M/M, Sam temeroso de Lucifer, Spoilers del capítulo 11x21 y 11x22, Top/Lustiel, bottom/Dean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de rescatar a Lucifer de la Oscuridad, éste no quiere dejar su rencor a un lado para luchar junto a Dios, así que los Winchester deciden hablar con cada uno para intentar que arreglen sus diferencias, Sam convencerá a Dios mientras Dean decide intentar razonar con el ángel caído, descubriendo que tienen muchas cosas en común, que al mezclarse con el alcohol, cambiaran por completo sus planes. Ambientado en el capítulo 11x22, incluye spoilers del 11x21. LustielxDean, insinuación de Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cambio de planes

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Un cambio de planes.  
> Pareja: LustielxDean.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Notas del fic: La historia contiene Spoiler del capítulo 11x21 y 11x22, desarrollándose el fic en una parte del segundo mencionado. Esta historia también fue publicada en “Amoryaoi” bajo el pseudónimo de “kuroyuki”.

Los hermanos Winchester sabían muy bien que la única forma en que sería posible que tuvieran una oportunidad de vencer a la Oscuridad es si Dios junto a su arcángel favorito se unen para luchar contra ella pero solo había un pequeño detalle en ese gran plan y es que el rencor que guarda Lucifer después de su destierro, seguía intacto, rehusándose a formar equipo con su Padre, aún cuando todo el planeta dependía de eso. El rubio debía ser honesto, cuando se ofreció a ser la distracción para que los demás pudieran rescatar al moreno del lugar donde lo torturaba Amara, no fue por el gran plan de batalla que tenían, sino porque temía por la vida de su amigo luego de verlo tan malherido cuando la Oscuridad apareció en el bunker y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que muriera, así que se arriesgó aún cuando no quería hacerlo, ya que no podía resistirse a la hermana del todopoderoso. Gracias al inesperado sacrificio de Metraton y la intervención no planeada de Chuck consiguieron su cometido pero si padre e hijo no conseguían arreglar sus diferencias, la destrucción de la humanidad parecía inminente. 

-Púdranse todos ustedes- siseó Lucifer sin ocultar el rencor y la rabia en sus palabras antes de marcharse de la sala común, dirigiéndole una breve mirada al rubio, quien correspondió su gesto hasta que desapareció por el corredor.  
-Niños, eh- soltó Dios con una sonrisa carente de intención para luego irse por el corredor opuesto al que se marchó su hijo favorito. 

El par de hermanos intercambió una mirada entre ellos y con ese silencioso gesto fueron por el mismo pasillo por donde se fue el moreno. Dean debía admitir que lograba comprender en algo el enojo del ángel caído, no es que estuviera de lado de ese bastardo, eso jamás, primero se dispararía a sí mismo pero una pequeña parte de él lo entendía. El fuerte ruido de la música los condujo hasta el cuarto de Sam, quien golpeó la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. 

-¡Lucifer! Sabes que en algún momento vas a tener que salir y hablar con… Dios- dijo lo último con cierta dificultad, ya que le parecía casi imposible que fuera a producirse ese encuentro/reconciliación, por más que el destino de todos dependiera de eso.  
-Este es como el peor episodio de “Tres por tres”- comentó el rubio cruzándose de brazos y con una clara mueca de disgusto en su rostro, no había forma en que pudieran conseguir que ese par platicara civilizadamente. Ambos prestaron toda su atención cuando la música se silenció del otro lado.  
-Sí, papá tiene algo que decirme, estaré dispuesto a oírlo a él, hasta entonces estaré en mi habitación- respondió la voz del otro lado de la puerta.  
-Es mi habitación- replicó el castaño frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras la música volvía a sonar del otro lado y volvió golpeó otra vez.  
-Como sea- dijo el Winchester mayor dándose por vencido, no iban a conseguir algo de esa manera así que lo mejor es aplicar plan B y se marchó, siendo seguido por su hermano. 

Alguna manera tenían que encontrar para que esos dos pudieran arreglar su vieja rencilla de principio de los tiempos y trabajar en equipo ahora. Dean fue hasta la sala común para tomar una botella de whisky, sirviendo un poco en dos vasos antes de entregarle uno al más alto, quien lo bebió de un solo trago al igual que él. 

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?- preguntó el castaño arrugando un poco el rostro después de beber- Sin ellos luchando juntos, no tenemos ni una posibilidad contra Amara.  
-Lo sé, Sammy, lo sé- se sirvió una segunda copa y después de tomarla, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, observando fijamente al menor mientras asentía despacio- No es el mejor plan pero ha funcionado antes, tu método de chicas- el aludido arqueó una ceja sin comprender sus palabras- Platica corazón a corazón, vamos a intentar persuadirlos, eres bueno con eso así que tú vas con—  
-Chuck- se apresuró en completar su hermano al mismo tiempo que juntaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo y evitaba su mirada, aunque no era necesario para el rubio que lo dijera, porque comprendía perfectamente su elección.  
-Bien, entonces tú ve con tu ídolo de los grandes tiempos y yo con ese hijo de puta- soltó algo molesto, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo tener que tratar con ese sujeto, especialmente desde que se atrevió a poseer a Castiel pero no tenían muchas opciones, ni tampoco permitiría que el menor lidiara con él después de toda su historia pasada- Mejor dejo esto- sacó la pistola del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y el cuchillo que guardaba en su tobillo derecho- O soy capaz de matar a ese hijo de perra- iba a ir a cumplir con su parte del plan pero se detuvo al cabo de unos pasos para regresar, tomando dos botellas de licor más fuerte que encontró junto a dos vasos- Quizás consiga algo después de emborracharlo.  
-Dean- dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en los labios antes de colocarse serio- Recuerda que debemos detener a Amara a como dé lugar y por más que odie admitirlo, necesitamos a Lucifer en nuestro equipo.  
-Lo sé… maldita sea que lo sé, Sammy. 

Cada paso que daba acercándose hacia la habitación de su hermano, aumentaba esa incomoda sensación en su interior, realmente odiaba observar esos orbes azules sabiendo que no se trata de su querido amigo, sino de ese hijo de puta que se aprovechó de él en un momento de debilidad para embaucarlo y poseer su recipiente. Todo su ser le pedía buscar la forma de sacarlo del cuerpo del moreno pero no había forma, ya lo intentaron y fallaron miserablemente. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, en donde aún podía escuchar la fuerte música dentro, respiró profundo antes de acomodar las cosas en una mano para golpear con la otra. 

-¡Abre la puerta!- ordenó con su mejor tono autoritario pero tal como supuso, no recibió respuesta- ¡Abre de una vez, hijo de puta o te freiré en aceite sagrado!- todo ruido cesó del otro lado y por varios segundos solo hubo silencio- Abre de una maldita vez- insistió frunciendo el ceño e inesperadamente en esta ocasión surtió efecto.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres, mono estúpido?- soltó el moreno asomándose a la puerta mientras permanecía de brazos cruzados.  
-Bar a domicilio- dijo moviendo la botella que tenía en su mano con cuidado, ya que la otra la mantenía bajo su brazo y presionada contra un costado de su torso para no tirarla- Y no, no puedes negarte- se apresuró en agregar para luego entrar sin ser invitado, lo cual hizo gruñir a su indeseable acompañante.  
-Oh, sí, una pijama con Dean Winchester, lo que siempre quise- ironizó manteniéndolo vigilado con la mirada y cerró la puerta con fuerza- Ni te molestes en soltarme el sermón de amor y paz, porque no me importa, ahora toma tus botellitas y lárgate de aquí o voy a matarte, porque no necesito de mis poderes para hacerlo- amenazó con seriedad. 

En ese preciso instante el rubio quería largarse, aunque primero le daría una paliza a ese hijo de puta pero entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano, el maldito mundo dependía de que ese sujeto hiciera las paces con Dios y lucharan juntos, tal como la primera vez que encerraron a la Oscuridad. Dejó las dos copas sobre el velador para luego servir algo de licor dentro, tomándose el suyo de un trago y se acercó al ángel caído sosteniendo el otro, por más que lo odiara, tenía que encontrar la forma de que ese sujeto aceptara platicar con Chuck, así apostaría a su mejor opción en ese momento. 

-Oye, sé que las cosas están algo complicadas ahora, han pasado unos… ¿Miles, Millones? De cumpleaños sin tu Padre, él jamás estuvo ahí para ti cuando lo necesitaste- el mayor entrecerró los ojos, pasando a su lado y tomó una de las botellas, bebiendo un largo sorbo.  
-No estuvo ahí porque yo no quisiera, sino porque me desterró por ustedes- lo corrigió antes de beber un poco más y el cazador se giró hacia él.  
-Oh sí, recuerdo muy bien tu historia, te desterraron por estás defectuosas creaciones que solo contaminan la tierra, te desterraron porque Dios te pidió que nos amaras más que a él y tú te negaste, ya me contaste esa historia- dijo haciendo referencia a su viaje al, en ese tiempo, futuro, por obra de Zacarías- Pero oye, los padres son idiotas, ese no es ningún secreto y si tú hiciste un berrinche porque no soportaste compartirlo con alguien más, ese es tu problema, no culpes a la humanidad.  
-No tienes idea de qué hablas- replicó el moreno dirigiéndole una brava mirada que le recordó a las pocas ocasiones en que discutió en serio con el ángel- Yo no me merecía ser tratado de esa manera, no merecía ser relegado por ustedes, ¡No merecía ser abandonado de esa manera!  
-¿Y qué? Eso no impidió que continuarás amando a tu Padre, por más que te niegues a admitirlo- afirmó tomándose el licor de un trago y lo indicó con el dedo- Di todo lo que quieras, pelea todo lo quieras porque la verdad es una sola: Sigues amando a tu Padre, tal como antes de que tuvieran esta gran discusión.  
-¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!- gritó acercándose amenazante y quedó a escasos centímetros de él- ¿Qué demonios sabes, sucio mono? 

El rubio apretó la copa en su mano antes entrecerrar los ojos con molestia. Claro que lo sabía, su padre había hecho algo muy parecido con él y aunque jamás lo aceptaría, hubo un tiempo en que realmente llegó a odiar a John por darle esa vida de mierda, por quitarle cada cosa que amaba para dedicarse de lleno a la cacería y Sam, no es que detestara a su hermano, todo lo contrario, lo ama mucho pero su padre lo privó de muchas cosas en el pasado. 

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡¿Quieres hablar de padres ausentes?! ¡Yo tengo una maestría en eso!- gritó sorprendiendo al mayor, quien no esperaba su reacción tan abruptamente honesta y permaneció en silencio- A él solamente le preocupaba la cacería y nada más, ¿Crees que alguna vez celebré mi cumpleaños después de que mi madre murió? ¿Crees que alguna vez fue a mi habitación a darme las buenas noches? ¿Crees que alguna vez me dio palabras de aliento o me confortó? ¡No, nunca lo hizo! Solo buscaba una u otra razón para regañarme, para estar decepcionado de mí- respiró profundo para calmar el malestar que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y observó en silencio como el ángel caído le servía más licor antes de que ambos se sentaran al borde de la cama- Lo entiendo, Lucifer, entiendo lo que es que tu padre esté decepcionado de ti, simplemente porque no haces lo que ordena, sé lo que es que solo te critiquen sin ver algo bueno en ti.  
-Tu padre fue una mierda- afirmó el mayor dándole otro trago a la botella.  
-Pero aún así lo amo y no hay día en que no lo extrañe, al igual que tú con Dios. 

El cazador se bebió su copa de una sola vez antes de suspirar bajito, sintiendo levemente los efectos de la embriaguez pero eso no lo detuvo de recibir la botella que le entregó el ángel caído y tiró a un lado el vaso antes de aceptarla. Jamás hubiera imaginado que llegaría el día en que estaría hablando de esa manera tan abierta con ese sujeto, especialmente después de que intentó destruir el mundo, poseyó a su hermano y ahora que había tomado a Castiel, quizás esa última podía ser una de las razones de que lo hiciera, porque por más que se intentaba convencer que el ángel puritano que aprecia no está ahí, esos orbes azules, piel morena, cabello alborotado y su desgastada gabardina lo confunden. 

-¿Alguna vez perdonaste a tu padre por quitarte tu vida para sus propósitos?- preguntó directamente el mayor, girándose hacia él con cierta curiosidad en los ojos.  
-No, por más raro que parezca, jamás sentía que debía perdonarlo por algo, jamás pensé que hiciera las cosas mal, ni siquiera ahora, sé que hizo lo mejor con las circunstancias que tenía, solo eso- explicó bebiendo un poco más, sintiendo los efectos del licor correr por su cuerpo, lo que hizo que fuera más sencillo hablar sobre esas cosas- Sé que parece que solo fui un obediente soldadito siguiendo sus órdenes… rayos, incluso Sam lo piensa… pero no es así… para mí, papá hizo todo lo que pudo, quizás sí, cometió algunos errores en el camino… aunque eso no quita el hecho de que es mi padre y sigo amándolo- respondió centrando su vista en el ángel caído, quien suspiró bajito.  
-Es muy diferente cuando tu padre es Dios… ¿Quién puede discutir algo cuando él siempre tendrá la razón? Siempre hará lo correcto… siempre serán las cosas de la forma que él dice y no es cuestionable…- durante unos segundos frunció el ceño antes de encogerse de hombros para quitarle la botella y tomar un largo trago- Es muy diferente cuando tu padre es Dios…  
-Ser Dios, no hace que sus acciones sean correctas o sus decisiones justas, quizás solo lo hace tener más responsabilidades que no puede permitir que su juicio nuble- en ese momento recordó unas palabras que le dijo el moreno hace mucho tiempo- Una vez, Cas me dijo que las emociones nublan el juicio y son la antesala de la duda, por eso los ángeles no pueden permitirse tenerlas, quizás por eso Dios finge que no las tiene, para no lidiar con todo lo que ellos conllevan- volvió a tomar el licor para beber un sorbo- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que nunca le he contado a Sam… los últimos minutos de vida de mi papá, él me pidió perdón, por hacerme llevar una carga que no me corresponde, por supuesto que puedes pensar que solo son palabras pero cuando lo dijo, su mirada, su voz… realmente estaba arrepentido de haberme hecho eso… él necesito estar al borde de la muerte para decirlo… tal vez Dios no ha encontrado la ocasión, ni la manera de expresarte la forma en que se siente por ti, seguramente no sabe cómo hacerlo y si no le ayudas facilitándole la oportunidad, jamás lo sabrás. 

Esos orbes azules se mantuvieron fijos en él y su semblante serio se volvió una copia exacta de la expresión diaria que solía tener el moreno, así que optó por desviar la vista o terminaría hablando de más o algo peor. La persona frente a él no es Castiel, al menos no ahora y se supone que esa conversación corazón a corazón, solo es parte del plan para salvar a la humanidad, al menos eso se suponía porque realmente sentía que tenía cosas en común con Lucifer y ahora más que nunca comprendía su sentir. Quizás el cielo se equivocaba, el bromista se equivocó en su momento, él no se parecía a Miguel, sino más bien al ángel caído, ambos compartían la misma tristeza, vivieron el mismo tipo de dolor y sufrimiento. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ambos compartían muchas más similitudes que diferencias, lo cual resultaba aterrador.  


++++++++++

Definitivamente algo no estaba bien ahí, era imposible que él pudiera estar teniendo esa conversación tan “de chica” con el Winchester mayor pero realmente estaba sucediendo y por más que detestara a ese sujeto, había mucho de verdad en sus palabras, sin mencionar que comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, compartiendo su sentir por ese padre ausente que trazó un camino de fe ciega para ellos, aunque Dean sería la versión más “feliz” de esa historia, ya que no terminó guardando tanto rencor como él. Le quitó la botella al cazador para tomar lo último de licor que había y la arrojó a la cama antes de tomar la otra. 

-¿Te hizo sentir mejor?- preguntó con la vista fija en el rubio, quien lo evadía y lo atribuía a que ahora estaba en ese recipiente- ¿Cuándo tu padre se disculpó contigo te hizo sentir mejor?  
-¿La verdad?- soltó sin molestarse en voltear a él, ni esperar una respuesta- No, ni siquiera un poco, eso no borró la rabia que sentía muy profundo en mí y probablemente todavía lo tengo aquí- dijo llevándose una mano a pecho antes de sonreír un poco para observarlo- No me hizo sentir mejor, su disculpa no borró todo lo que siento, lo que pienso, lo que viví pero me quitó un gran peso de encima y ya no duele tanto- esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al mayor- Una disculpa no cambiará las cosas pero es un comienzo para que tú lo hagas.  
-¿Sabes? Si no fueras un rubio idiota, ni un humano, te detestaría un poquito menos- dijo haciendo reír al cazador antes de que éste le quitara la botella.  
-Y si tú fueras humano, seguirías siendo un grandísimo hijo de puta, eso tenlo por seguro. 

Lucifer se rio dejando al descubierto su blanca dentadura y se fueron turnando hasta terminar el licor en la botella, lo cual dejó al Winchester riéndose sobre la cama, evidentemente ebrio mientras decía cosas sin sentido. Eso solo le reafirmó que es un completo idiota pero quizás algo de razón tenía en sus palabras y quizás si facilitaba esa situación para Dios, éste le daría lo que tanto deseaba oír: una disculpa. Probablemente eso no lo haría sentir mejor, ni borraría todos los años que estuvo enjaulado en esa completa oscuridad pero sería un comienzo y quizás le quitaría una gran carga de encima. 

-Se acabó la plática de chica, sal de mi habitación ahora- ordenó tomando al rubio por el brazo, quien seguía riéndose por algún recuerdo- Y… si Dios quiere hablar, estoy dispuesto a escucharlo.  
-¡Lo sabía!- señaló acercándose tanto que sus narices se rozaron- No eres tan hijo de puta como… pensaba…- susurró lo último escudriñándolo con la mirada.  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el mayor algo incómodo con esa cercanía tan natural para su hermano menor.  
-Cas…- fue todo lo que respondió antes de acercar su dedo pulgar e índice en pinza, presionando sobre su nariz- Pop- hizo con la boca y se rio estruendosamente.  
-Eres aún más idiota borracho- soltó el ángel caído negando despacio cuando el cuerpo contrario se pegó al suyo- No entiendo como Castiel sigue contigo.  
-Oye Lucy- habló el rubio llevando una mano a su hombro derecho y el aludido arqueó una ceja al oír ese extraño apodo- Devuélveme a mi Cas intacto y a salvo ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que algo le ocurra… ese idiota se merece una paliza por preocuparme de esta manera…  
-Claro, cuidaré muy bien de tu adorada mascota- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla para mirarlo- Realmente no entiendo por qué Castiel sigue a tu lado.  
-¿Acaso no es obvio?- preguntó intercalando la vista entre sus ojos y su boca- Soy un puto Winchester, condenadamente irresistible y genial, ¿Quién no querría estar conmigo?  
-Eres condenadamente idiota y estúpido, aunque en lo de puto no sé, aún. 

No estaba dentro de sus planes pero debía admitir que le daba mucha curiosidad, así que simplemente acortó la escasa distancia entre ambos para capturar los labios ajenos en un beso que se tornó cada vez más salvaje y húmedo, ya que el menor abrió la boca, permitiéndole que colara su lengua e iniciaron una lucha por dominar la cavidad ajena. Quizás mintió un poco, Dean si tenía lo suyo, de los dos hermanos le parecía el más atractivo y ahora comprobó que besa muy bien, bastante bien para un simple mono. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, se separaron jadeando un poco y por segundos pensó que todo acabaría ahí pero el cazador parecía muy motivado a continuar, así que volvió a atacar sus labios mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentado en sus piernas. En algún momento del pasado, la sola idea de estar de esa forma con ese mono idiota le causaría vomitar, aunque ahora que está pasando, solo quiere continuar y saber hasta dónde llegarán. 

-No me provoques- susurró cuando esa boca lo abandonó durante unos breves segundos para volver al ataque. 

Había hecho una advertencia, débil pero seguía siendo una advertencia así que ahora el Winchester tendría que atenerse a las nefastas consecuencias porque Lucifer va a disfrutar cada segundo de lo que dure lo que sea que está pasando entre ellos ahora y nadie lo detendrá, ni siquiera las suplicas. Tomó al menor por los muslos para girar hacia la cama, dejándolo recostado sobre ella y palmeó la botella vacía, importándole bien poco que cayera al suelo y se rompiera, por él podría desaparecer en ese momento, ya que estaba ocupado en algo mucho más importante. Las manos ajenas se colaron bajo su camisa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel mientras seguía besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se restregaba contra su entrepierna. 

-Dean- susurró tomándolo con fuerza por el cabello cuando intentó apoderarse de su boca de nuevo y sonrió con arrogancia al oír su bufido- Parece que no sabes quién manda aquí, puta- dijo manteniéndolo quieto en su lugar mientras bajaba su mano libre hasta el pantalón del menor, desabrochándoselo y acarició el bulto bajo su bóxer- Oh, que rápido te calientas solo con un besito.  
-Hijo de puta, suéltame- ordenó moviendo las caderas contra su mano, soltando pequeños suspiros de alivio con el roce.  
-Yo doy las ordenes aquí, Dean- dijo lo último con voz grave, la misma de su hermano que causó que el rubio gimiera- Vaya, vaya, ¿Te gusta esta voz, Dean?- preguntó usando el mismo tono y obteniendo un asentimiento- Quizás deba invitar a Cas a unirse a nosotros, sé muy bien que él te quiere taaaantooooo- canturreó lo último alargando las vocales para luego reírse- Aunque me parece que es mucho más que algo amistoso, Dean- coló su mano bajo la ropa interior del rubio, tomando su erección con una sonrisa y la masajeó despacio- Vamos, Dean, quiero oírte, dame un buen espectáculo y yo te daré lo que tanto quieres- se inclinó a susurrarle el oído usando la misma voz del moreno que parecía excitar más al humano- Te follaré como la puta que eres.  
-Cas… Aaaaahhhh… Mmmm… Caaassss Maaasss… Aaaaaahhhh…- el rubio comenzó a gemir mientras le quitaba como podía la ropa que cubría su torso, aunque no lo consiguió y gruñó un par de maldiciones. 

El ángel caído se compadeció del cazador y se incorporó para quitarse la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo antes de hacer lo mismo con su compañero, quien apenas pudo volvió a besarlo mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Lucifer correspondió sus acciones, dominando por completo la cavidad ajena al mismo tiempo que seguía masturbándolo con algo de prisa, ya que la erección entre sus piernas comenzaba a rogar por atención y se le ocurrió la forma perfecta de arreglar ese problemita. 

-Dean- habló con voz grave mientras lo sostenía por el cabello con fuerza, sin permitirle movimiento alguno- Es hora de que esa caliente boquita pruebe un bocado de lo que te meteré muy pronto- canturreó con malicia al mismo tiempo que subía a la cama, acomodándose para quedar sentado en el pecho ajeno, afirmando el peso en sus rodillas que descansaban junto a los hombros del menor- Abre- ordeno pasando el pulgas por esos carnosos labios- Quiero que me la chupes muy bien antes de metértela. 

Sin esperar que sus palabras acatadas, presionó la mandíbula del rubio hasta que éste abrió la boca e introdujo su hombría en esa húmeda cavidad, manteniendo un fuerte agarre en el cabello rubio e impuso ritmo rápido, gruñendo por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. No, ni un millón de años había tan siquiera considerado la idea de tocar a ese cazador, más allá que un par de golpes pero ahora que lo hacía, se sentía increíblemente bien y cuando esa lengua se unió a la acción, fue aún mejor. 

-Siiiii Aaaaaahhhh sigue asiiiiii… Mmm… que bueno eres- lo alabó entre gemidos excitados mientras las manos ajenas se sostenían de sus caderas. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, podía sentir su liberación muy cerca pero no quería acabar sin primer follarse al menor, quien estaba totalmente entregado a la situación y seguramente el licor contribuyó mucho a eso. Se apartó con una arrogante sonrisa para acomodarse entre las piernas del rubio e iba a follarselo sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de prepararlo. 

-Caaassss… Mmm…- gimió el cazador observándolo con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo. 

El ángel caído rodó los ojos gruñendo bajito para luego incorporarse con molestia y buscó algo que pudiera ser útil en el velador. Quizás estaba teniendo consideraciones que no eran propias de él con ese humano pero tampoco podía menospreciar la plática íntima que tuvieron hace algunos minutos, ni mucho menos ese sentimiento tan cálido que percibía de su hermano hacia el rubio. No le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que Castiel deseara follarse a ese cazador, tanto como él en ese momento, aunque seguramente el moreno lo haría seguido por el amor incondicional y nada fraterno que sentía por Dean, en cambio él lo hacía movido por el calentón que sentía. 

-Por fin- dijo tomando un bote de crema hipoalergénico que encontró en el primer cajón, tampoco le sorprendía que Sam tuviera ese tipo de cosas en su habitación, de hecho le parecía raro no encontrar las coletas para el cabello- Vamos a hacer esto antes de que me arrepienta o nos interrumpan. 

Volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas del humano, quien apenas lo tuvo a su alcance, se alzó un poco para darle un lascivo beso que correspondió de la misma manera. Aún cuando estaba siendo considerado al usar algo con que lubricarlo, tampoco se aseguró de dilatarlo bien, eso sería el máximo de amabilidad que recibiría el cazador de él y con la historia que tenían por detrás, es bastante. Lo tomó por los muslos con fuerza para penetrarlo de una sola vez, obteniendo un ronco gemido mezclado con un lloriqueo por parte de su compañía de turno. 

-Cas, cabrón… ve lento- siseó apretando la mandíbula mientras una gota de sudor resbaló por un costado de su cabeza.  
-No soy tu amado ángel constipado, deja de llamarme así- ordenó imponiendo un ritmo rápido y las manos ajenas intentaron apartarlo por el pecho pero no tenía la más mínima oportunidad contra él y sonrió- ¿Qué sucede, Winchester? ¿Tan poco aguantas? Si sabes que te encanta que te la metan, te gustará tanto que lo querrás que te la saque.  
-¡Detente cabrooooon!- ordenó gruñendo por la incomodidad mientras forcejeaba aún más por apartarlo- ¡Muévete, bastardo!  
-Oh cazador, me encanta lo malhablado que eres pero tus chillidos son molestos ahora- sentenció con seriedad y le cubrió la boca con una mano- Esto está mucho mejor. 

Las manos ajenas continuaron luchando por alejarlo pero las embestidas fueron directo a su próstata, el forcejeo cesó y lo tomó por la nuca, con la intención de besarlo, siendo correspondido por el ángel caído mientras lo arremetía con fuerza, sonriendo con los lloriqueos excitados y suplicas por más que recibía. Por unos breves segundos un pensamiento algo perturbador cruzó por su cabeza, “Dios es omnipresente y omnipotente, debe estar al tanto de esto”, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, quizás sí, ya estaría al tanto de lo que hacían en ese cuarto pero le importaba bien poco, que ese voyerista disfrutara de la vista y él disfrutaría de ese lujurioso cuerpo. 

-¡Caaaaaaassss!- gritó el menor con la vista nublada por el placer mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre la cabeza, totalmente perdido en la sensación de éxtasis que lo invadía. El ángel caído se lamió los labios con tan erótica imagen y gruñó al sentir ese caliente interior apretándose aún más.  
-Mierda… Aaaaaahhhh- gimió inclinándose para apoderarse de esos pecaminosos labios al mismo tiempo que lo embestía con mayor fuerza, ignorando por completo si lo lastimaba pero a juzgar por sus lloriqueos le encantaba. 

Movió la mano que tenía en el muslo derecho del rubio para comenzar a masturbarlo, sintiendo los estremecimientos del cuerpo ajeno que le indicaban que le faltaba muy poco para llegar al orgasmo. Se alzó a contemplar ese atractivo rostro asediado por el placer y bastaron un par de certeras embestidas para que el menor apretara las manos contra las sabanas mientras arqueaba la espalda, acabando entre ambos abdómenes. 

-¡Caaaaaaasssss!- gritó sensualmente y el mayor gruñó al sentir ese estrecho interior aprisionando más fuerte su erección.  
-Ya te dije… Aaaaaahhhh… que no soy tu mascotaaaa- respondió embistiéndolo una última vez y se corrió en su interior. 

El sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones fue lo único que llenó el cuarto durante largos segundos antes de que unos ronquidos llamaran su atención y se incorporó arqueando una ceja cuando descubrió que el rubio idiota se había quedado profundamente dormido. Negó despacio con la situación, seguramente pensaría que todo fue un sueño producto de la borrachera y quizás sería lo mejor que todo eso quedara en el olvido, después de todo solo fue diversión sin compromiso o un momento de locura por culpa del alcohol, aunque claro, él no se encontraba ebrio.

-¿Quién diría que el mono estúpido podría ser tan sexy?- soltó para sí mismo y después de arreglarse la ropa, hizo lo mismo con el cazador para luego salir de la habitación- Una cerveza me vendría bien. 

Se dirigió hacia la cocina silbando una canción pero se detuvo en el umbral al encontrarse con su Padre, quien estaba hojeando un libro distraídamente antes de centrarse en él con cierta seriedad para luego sonreír. El ángel caído lo ignoró por completo, dirigiéndose hasta el refrigerador a sacar una cerveza pero antes de irse se detuvo al escuchar esa voz. 

-¿Fue divertido, hijo? Es una lástima que Dean solo cediera porque creyó que eras Cas- señaló el mayor moviendo su mano para hacer aparecer una humeante taza de café donde podía leerse al frente “el mejor Padre del mundo”.  
-¿Y tú te divertiste mirando? Porque haces eso mucho en el último tiempo, aunque ahora entiendo porque este puritano es un voyerista, lo aprendió de ti- respondió sin siquiera molestarse en darse la vuelta- Y si no tienes algo importante que decirme, entonces vete al infierno, Dios. 

Lucifer se marchó por el pasillo, dándole un empujón a Sam que venía en su dirección, seguramente para intentar hablar nuevamente con el todopoderoso pero le daba lo mismo. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando recordó que del otro lado estaba durmiendo el Winchester mayor, así que continuó caminando hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, en donde dejó la cerveza sobre el velador, encendió la música a todo volumen y se recostó sobre la cama. Dean tenía razón en sus palabras y él estaba dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad a su Padre para que se disculpara pero éste también tendría que colocar de su parte, aceptando el grave error que cometió al desterrarlo. 

-Quizás aún no es tarde…- susurró llevando sus manos tras la cabeza y cruzándose de piernas. 

Una disculpa no iba a borrar todo lo que pasó en los últimos milenios pero quizás ese humano tenía razón y sería un comienzo, además de que se quitaría un gran peso de encima. Se acomodó quedando de lado antes de sonreír un poco. 

-Supongo que ahora entiendo por qué sigues junto a este mono, Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> Saludos! :D


End file.
